The present invention relates to a substrate and method for position determination in a lithography system. In particular the invention relates to a substrate having provided thereon an at least partially reflective position mark comprising an array of structures, the array extending along a longitudinal direction of the mark, and a method for determining a position of such a substrate in a lithography system.
Position determination in lithography systems is generally known, normally using detection of light reflected in several diffraction orders, as is described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,088. A disadvantage of determining a position using light reflected in several diffraction orders is that the light detectors for the different diffraction orders have to be accurately positioned in the system, thus increasing the cost of the system. Moreover, such systems are sensitive to slight errors in focus of the light beam or tilt of a substrate in relative to the light beam.
In order to at least partially overcome this problem, it has been suggested to provide a substrate comprising a checkerboard pattern of reflective squares, having a maximum reflection coefficient, and non-reflective squares, having a minimum reflection coefficient, wherein said squares have a width corresponding to a diameter of a cross-section of a light beam projected on said pattern. By measuring a reflected zero-th order intensity of the beam, a change in position of the beam relative to the substrate can be determined without measuring multiple diffraction orders. Ideally, when the beam spot of the light beam is moved over the pattern, the intensity of the reflected signal is a sinusoidal function with high contrast of the position of the beam spot on the pattern. However, in practice the intensity distribution of the beam spot generally does not correspond to a homogeneous and sharply cut-off disc-like profile but instead follows a Gaussian profile, the resulting reflected intensity signal does not closely resemble a sinusoid function as a function of the position of the beam on the substrate. As a result, the determination of the position of the beam spot on the substrate based on the intensity of the reflected beam is less accurate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a substrate for use with a relatively simple positioning system for a target such as a wafer, which substrate allows more accurate position determination. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a substrate having a large contrast between an area of high reflectivity and an area of low reflectivity.